


You're a survivor

by skysantababy35



Series: Survivor Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan as parents, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysantababy35/pseuds/skysantababy35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's nervous about their pups. Ethan is there to keep him grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a survivor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrightLightsFullMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/gifts).



"Stop it, Ethan," Danny mumbles, laughing as the Alpha presses kisses along his throat, “I’m trying to get our pups to sleep!"

"They’re just puppies, feed them milk, rub their bellies, they’re out like a light," he grins, looking over his shoulder at their three little squirming puppies, “they’ll sleep for a few hours and then we’ll get up and do it all over again."

"Yeah? But… I mean we had that scare with Jayden and I just… I don’t want him to stop breathing again," Danny says worriedly, glancing over at him.

"We’re not going to lose any of our pups, Danny… I swear to you," Ethan murmurs, touching his cheek and pulling back slightly, “you’ve pretty much told death to fuck off, right?" He teases, kissing his brow, “Our pups are survivors. You’re a survivor."


End file.
